Starlit Dreams Broken
by Kuroi Bara Chan
Summary: As a young girl, Uriko and Alice's lives weren't the best. Alice gets fed up, takes Uriko, an goes out to follow her dream. But Alice dies at the peak of her career. Was it suicide, or murder?
1. A Dream Pursued

Disclaimer: If I were to own Bloody Roar, would I be doing this now?  
  
I didn't like the historical mystery so when the chance is available I will remove that. Anyway, that is beside the point. I see people are drawn to romance and so, what's a little mystery/romance going to hurt me? I am sure I will live with one fanfic with romance. There's a bit of cussing and couplings are Yugo/Alice. I'd do more but that would not be possible for this story. Also, a little note. I am sorry for turning Mitsuko into a drunk. But it was all I could think of. Once again, "" means talking '' means thinking.  
  
Outside in humid summer air, a young girl played in the hard, yellow grass. The dead grass poked and itched, but her bright spirit and love for fun could not stop her. Her silky brown hair lay on her shoulders, and her skin was a bit dark from the sun's rays. Her eyes, also a shade of brown, kept closing against the blinding sun. She set the red ball with a yellow stripe down. The mood to play left. When was her sister to get home? She was eager for her to come. Being alone with THEM was to frightening for her. She wiped the sweat from her brow, and walked from the weed-ridden backyard to the sliding glass door. She rested her hand on the black handle, and opened it. The foul smell of beer reached her nostrils, and she put her sleeve to hide her nose from the stench. Where was Mother now? She shut the door behind her, locking the little clasp. She was in the kitchen. It was very dirty. In the sink, piles and piles of dishes unwashed lay there. The trash can was over flowing. The tiles beneath her feet looked more like brown than the peachy color it had before they moved in. Beer bottles lay scattered. The little girl picked her way around the dirt, scum, beer bottles and only Lord knows what THOSE were. She reached the main room. Or living room as it is more commonly called. There lay more bottles than anyone could imagine. The blue carpeting underneath was hardly visible. Newspapers, beer bottles, and trash infested the floor. The girl could not stand this. The house smelled as though many people died and they were all located in her house. The girl wouldn't have been surprised if she had opened the hallway closet and a body fell on her. She was in the hallway now. More of everything lay on the ground. Even clothing. The girl sighed and opened the door to her and her sister's room. Their room was clean at least. She looked down at the brown carpet, and let her feet rub against it. She lay on her slender body on the bed. She stared at the ceiling, when a knock was at her door.  
  
"Uriko? May I come in?" Came the man's voice.  
  
"Um.... O-okay...." Was all Uriko could muster.   
  
He stepped in. His name was Michael and he was Uriko's Mother's boyfriend. Before Mitsuko was the nice and caring woman everybody know, but look what happened after Michael.   
  
"You're all done playing outside?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah.... I don't feel like playing anymore...." Uriko let her legs dangle off the side of her bed. He came and sat next to her.   
  
"Well, what're you going to do inside the house?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know but outside got boring...." Uriko sighed. He rested his hand on her leg. She looked at him, her fright growing.   
  
"W-what're you doing?!" Uriko asked sliding off the bed and into the wall.   
  
"Nothing. Just trying to comfort you. Now give me a hug." He came to her, his arms outstretched.   
  
"NO! Get away from me!" Uriko cried. She had heard that he was a child molester in his younger years. Falling prey to him would be the worst.  
  
"I won't hurt you. Now come here!" He said, with an angry tone in his voice.  
  
"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, MICHAEL?!" Came another voice. To Uriko, it was the voice of an angel, of the one person who could save her.  
  
The person was a female. Her odd colored hair was in pigtails on either side of her head. Her face was angry, but it usually had a soft look. Her pale skin was almost white. She was dressed in her nurse outfit, coat in hand.  
  
"Alice! Help me!" Uriko cried. Uriko pushed past Michael and ran for her sister.   
  
"Michael, get out of our room, NOW." Alice said as she picked up the 8-year-old Uriko. Michael's icy glare was on Alice, but she was also a perfectionist at the glare. "Beat it, now! Go bother Mother or something."  
  
"Be quiet! I am the adult, you do as I say!" He snapped.  
  
"YOU MAY BE THE ADULT BUT YOU ARE NOT EVEN RELATED!" Alice snapped back.  
  
"I don't need to be related to force you to listen." He calmly said. He grinned at his "winning comeback".  
  
"And I don't need to be related to listen either, NOW GOOD BYE." Alice said.   
  
Michael was mad now. He could feel the anger inside bubbling up. His hand was now a fist, and he raised it up. Alice swallowed, and put Uriko down.  
  
"Do you really think you could defeat me?" Alice asked.  
  
"You are nothing more than a 17-year-old girl. What can you do?" He asked.  
  
"A hell of a lot more than you think!" Alice shot back.  
  
"Why you..." Michael's fist came at an alarming speed.   
  
Alice dodged and kicked him in the stomach. He rubbed his stomach, and then pulled out his pocketknife. But thank the Lord, Uriko had called Mitsuko at the last minute.  
  
"What are you doing Michael? With that knife?" Mitsuko was in astonishment.   
  
"I need a beer...." Was all he would say.  
  
"You tried to attack Alice with a knife? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Mitsuko's anger would soon get out of control.  
  
"She disobeyed me!" He yelled.  
  
"And for a good reason, you sexually deranged bastard!" Alice yelled.  
  
"You little bitch! I should slit your throat while you're sleeping!" He yelled.  
  
"You want to kill ME after I was protecting my little sister?" Alice cried.  
  
"What were you doing to Uriko, Michael?" Mitsuko asked.  
  
"I only wanted to give her a hug and then-" He began but Alice cut him off.  
  
"And then you'd rape her!" She burst.  
  
"I wouldn't rape an 8 year old!" He yelled.  
  
"Yeah right! I am leaving! I've had enough of this crap for one day! Come on, Uriko. I'll take you to the park or something." Alice picked up the tiny Uriko and they went outside the door. The sun was still blinding, but not as bad when Uriko was outside.   
  
"Oh Uriko. You are so young. It must be wonderful for you!" Alice said while taking a spoonful of ice cream.   
  
"Well.... Kinda!" Uriko said after swallowing a big scoop.   
  
"Uriko, do you know what my dream has always been?" Alice said dreamily.  
  
"What?" Uriko said digging into the ice cream sundae.  
  
"I know I wanted to be a nurse, but deep down, I want to act." Alice said while sighing.  
  
"You want to be a star?" Uriko asked.  
  
"It would be so much fun!" Alice said.   
  
"I just want to get out of school." Uriko was serious.  
  
"Your dream is to get out of school?" Alice laughed a bit.  
  
"Yeah! Why're you laughing?" Uriko asked, with confused eyes.  
  
"Because I KNOW you will get out of school." Alice said.  
  
The girls finished up their sundaes, and headed home. They opened the door, and all was quiet. Mitsuko and Michael were sleeping on the couch. They must've made up. Alice began to think.   
  
'If Uriko stays here then she'll more than likely get raped and I won't be able to help her one of these times. I have to take action! Now is the time.'   
  
"Uriko....? Uriko, wake up." Alice whispered while shaking Uriko.  
  
"Huh....?" Uriko rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Pack all your clothes and only things you'll need." Alice whispered.  
  
"Are we going somewhere?" Uriko whispered.  
  
"Yes, and it'll be a long time." Alice responded.  
  
The girls packed their bags, only essential items. Once they each had what they needed, the snuck through the window. The night was cold, but the air was hard to breathe. The girls went down to the train station. Alice pulled 2 tickets from her purse.  
  
"Are we gonna stay where ever we are going for a long time?" Uriko asked.  
  
"Yes, Uriko. A very long time." Alice hugged Uriko, and then released her.   
  
"Oh, okay!" Uriko pulled out her little red bouncy ball and paid no more attention Alice of the rest of the world. The ball bounced away, and Uriko couldn't get it.  
  
"Alice! M-my ball!" Uriko's soft eyes filled with tears and Alice sighed.  
  
"Here, Uriko. Play with this." Alice reached into her purse for anything. Her own ball, given to her by her best friend, lay at the bottom. "Here."  
  
"Okay! And I won't lose this one! I promise!" Uriko said. Alice laughed a bit.  
  
'And here we start our journey. I will become an actress to support Uriko and I! Then we can find happiness' Alice leaned her head against Uriko's, who had fallen asleep on her shoulder. The girls were in their own compartment, and it would take a while to reach California.  
  
Okay, hi peoples. I'm a terrible mess right now! Anyway, the mystery hasn't started yet, but in the next chapter, it will! And I know that they are in Japan, but I don't know what anything famous is called over there or anything. And the Nonomura's family is jacked up, I know. But that's the only reason I think Alice would leave with Uriko. Uriko needs to be with Alice otherwise this story can't work! O.o Sorry.... So, anyway, I hope you can review. And I hoped you like it.... See ya... laterz. ^_- 


	2. And the Mystery Begins

Okay, I lied. Not much romance happens. Anyway, glad you came back to read chapter 2. And another thing this is when Uriko is older. Around let's say, 21. And once again, as a reminder, "" means talking, '' means thinking.  
  
Her brilliant brown eyes glistened with tears. Uriko wiped them away with her delicate hand. She stood in the very hotel where Alice spent her last night. Where Alice, was found murdered. Uriko stood in the very spot, where Alice's broken body, lay dead. The report was all over the newspapers in Hollywood.   
  
'Why would Alice commit such an act? She isn't the type to do that. I refuse to believe that she was suicidal. I think somebody pushed her, and I know who.' Uriko's face, normally happy and cheerful, took on an evil looking face. Anger rushed into her body, and she shook with anger. 'YUGO! I KNOW YOU DID THIS!' Tears streamed down her face.  
  
Uriko sighed, the court was going to need her, and she was going to be late if she didn't start walking. She smoothed her office skirt out and walked towards the courthouse.   
  
"I'M TELLING YOU KENJI, IT WASN'T ME!" Said a gruff voice.  
  
"I didn't say it was you, Yugo." Kenji's voice responded.  
  
"Why does everyone think it was ME?" Yugo picked up a beer, and took a sip.   
  
"Yugo, it wouldn't be smart to enter the court while drunk." Kenji said, sipping out of a water bottle. "Are you listening? I said-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah.... I heard you the first time." Yugo set the beer down.   
  
He was a successful businessman, with Kenji by his side. He had met Alice at the train station, years ago:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* A Flashback *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"All hope won't be lost Uriko! I'm sure SOMEBODY will hire me for acting. I have enough money to get by so far, so everything is okay." Alice's sweet voice said.  
  
"But Alice! What if nobody wants you! I know that you're good at acting, but they look for those girls that wear almost nothing!" Uriko said, while bouncing the little ball Alice gave her.  
  
Uriko, having the butterfingers she did as an 8-year-old, let the ball slip.  
  
"Oh no! The ball! I'm very sorry Alice!" Uriko said tugging at Alice's sleeve.  
  
"It's okay, Uriko. I'll buy you another one." Alice said patting Uriko on the back.  
  
Then a young boy came emerged from the crowd. He had the little ball in his hand. His tousled hair was a dark brown, almost black. His lean figure was stiff, and his eyes were almost emotionless. He held the ball out in the palm of his hand, extending it towards Uriko. She took the ball, and thanked him.  
  
"Kenji? Where'd you go? You can't run around like this in a train station! It's busy! Where are you?" Came another voice.  
  
The boy made no suggestion that he was moving, so Alice stood up.   
  
"Excuse me, sir? Are you looking for a little boy?" Alice asked.  
  
She confronted the stranger. He had brown hair as well, and it was kind of droopy. His eyes seemed sharp, and his face had a scar in an X shape in between the eyes.   
  
"Yes, a little boy. OH! Him! Kenji! Why'd you run like that?" Yugo said, picking the boy up and lifting him onto his shoulders. "Are you going somewhere? You have been in this place for a while."   
  
"Well, not really. We're from out of state, and arrived only 4 hours ago but we're completely lost!" Alice said looking at the floor.  
  
"How do you plan to survive with you and a child?" He asked looking at Uriko who occupied herself with the ball.   
  
"Well, I know this sounds strange, but I'm pursuing a career that can only be found in Hollywood." Alice said sheepishly.  
  
"You wanna be a star, huh?" Yugo asked.  
  
"Uh huh.... I just don't know where to begin." Alice sighed.  
  
"You've found the right man! I'm a manager looking for somebody to be my star. Would you like to try?" Yugo asked.  
  
"Why! I'd love too!" Alice said, her hopes raising a bit.  
  
"Then here's my card. Come to my place and I'll watch you act and model." Yugo said. "Oh, by the way, my name is Yugo, Yugo Ohgami."   
  
"Oh! How rude of me! My name is Alice! Alice Nonomura." She replied. "And that's Uriko Nonomura." She pointed to Uriko, who turned her attention to them at the sound of her name.  
  
"And this little boy is Kenji. Kenji Ohgami, but a smart girl like you would've figured that out." Yugo said. "See you tomorrow at 9:00 am sharp!" Yugo waved and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* End Flashback *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why does everyone think I am a suspect? Alice could've commit suicide. I don't know why I'm on their damn list of suspects." Yugo took a big drink of the beer. Kenji snatched it and put it on the table away from Yugo.  
  
"I'm not saying you did, but you could've been drunk and can't remember." Kenji said.  
  
"I was here at the house, doing paper work!" Yugo was getting angry. "And what about you Kenji? Where were you?"  
  
"As you told me to do before, I was at the office doing the paper work that needed to be done THAT day." Kenji said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Damned kids...." Yugo muttered while getting up, "Think they own the place...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Uriko *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What? It is?" Uriko was covering one ear and listing to her cell phone with the other.  
  
"I am sorry ma'am, but the court has suggested that the scheduled date for the trial be moved. It will be in 2 months." Said the woman on the other line.  
  
"Okay, thank you miss. Good bye." Uriko hung up the phone.  
  
Why did they do this NOW? They could've called a day or two before. Uriko stuffed the phone back into her purse. The little ball rolled beneath her fingers.  
  
'The ball Alice gave me when we first arrived. And this ball was also her big break! To think, that a little blue bouncy ball is capable of making a star!' Uriko smiled and started to head home.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Yugo and Kenji *~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Okay, thank you for informing us. Good bye." Kenji hung up the phone. Why was Yugo such a lazy ass? "They have canceled the trial. It will take place two months from now.   
  
"Good! I need a vacation...." Yugo said while rubbing his head. "All this crap is giving me headache. I can't believe it though...."  
  
"Can't believe what, Yugo?" Kenji asked.  
  
"That I'm their only suspect. Just because I was with her doesn't mean that gave me motive for killing her!" Yugo said while putting his head in his hands.  
  
"Okay, tell me what you remember now. On the night of Alice's death." Kenji said. He was almost like a shrink for Yugo.  
  
"Okay, let me think...." Yugo pondered about it. All I remember was this: I was getting in a fight with her. You know that we lived on the 15th story on our hotel, right? Well, the phone rang and she answered it. After that, I can't remember." Yugo rubbed his head.  
  
"You need to stop drinking. One day, you'll die of alcohol poisoning. If you're not careful." Kenji said while pointing his finger at Yugo.  
  
"What're you, some sort of monk? Lighten up already!" Yugo said.  
  
"Hey Yugo?" Kenji said while flipping through the calendar of important dates.   
  
"Yeah, Kenji?" Yugo responded.  
  
"Today would've been your anniversary with Alice. You would've taken her to that spa, huh?" Kenji asked.  
  
"The spa.... I remember it real well." Yugo sighed. "Hey Kenji! Let's take a vacation and visit spa! I haven't seen the owners for what seems like forever! She'll be so happy that I decided to come!" Yugo sprang from his spot on the couch and talked Kenji into it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* At Uriko's Place *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Finally home! That took longer than expected." Uriko said while opening the door to her hotel.   
  
The cool air felt good against her damp, hot skin. She went up to the reception desk.  
  
"Hello, Pete. Any mail come in for me?" Uriko asked.  
  
"Why yes, in fact two letters came. Here you go, Ms. Nonomura." Pete handed her the letters; Uriko thanked him and walked off.  
  
She climbed the stairs, and went towards her room. She opened it, and began to set things down. When she was finally all settled, she took a look at the letters. One was from the owner of the Grand Coliseum Spa, her friends. She remembered when Alice would take her, Kenji and Yugo there, and they would spend weeks at a time enjoying themselves. What would Jane want?   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* The letter *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Ms. Uriko Nonomura,  
  
When you step in, do give me a call, at the Grand Coliseum Spa.   
  
From Ms. Jane Gado  
  
"Jane's really changed now that she has her own business! That's good!" Uriko smiled. Now for the other letter. "Hm, that odd. No return address...."  
  
She tore open the letter, and gasped. Little bits and pieces of newspapers were cut out and pasted into this letter.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* The letter *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TO ALICE,  
  
YOU LITTLE BITCH, YOU WILL DIE!! ROT IN HELL!! I'M GLAD THAT YOU WERE SUICIDAL!! IT MAKES YOU EVEN MORE FUCKED UP THAN WHAT YOU WERE BEFORE!!  
  
Uriko couldn't believe this letter. Why was it sent to her house? And why would they send a letter addressed to Alice and at the end know that she was dead. At the top it said, "TO ALICE" but at the bottom it said, "I'M GLAD YOU WERE SUICIDAL!!". They knew Alice was gone, so why were they being dumb asses? Uriko put the letter under Jane's. She'd call her now. Uriko was waiting for somebody to pick up.  
  
"Hello, you have dialed the Grand Coliseum Spa, may I help you?" Jane's voice rang out.  
  
"Hi Jane! Remember me?" Uriko was glad to hear an old friend's voice.  
  
"Um, no." Jane still had an attitude though.  
  
"Jane! It's me! Uriko Nonomura!" She called into the phone receiver.  
  
"Uriko? You got my letter the, huh?" Jane asked.  
  
"Yup! Sure did! Why'd you want me to call?" Uriko sat down into a chair.  
  
"You know that it's Alice's and Yugo's anniversary, right? Well, come down for a while and you can visit and we can talk. I haven't seen you in a while." Jane replied.  
  
"I don't know.... I have a lot to do and-" Uriko started but Jane cut her off.  
  
"As my guest, Uriko." Jane said.  
  
Alice always said those were the three hardest words to say no to coming from Jane and her invitations.  
  
"Well, okay. When would you like me to start coming?" Uriko was digging through her clothes, finding what she'd need.  
  
"As soon as you're finished packing!" Jane sounded freakishly happy.  
  
"Um, okay.... I'll be over within 8 hours, okay?" Uriko asked.  
  
"Okay Uriko. Good bye," Jane hung up, and Uriko wondered why she was trying to force her to go over there. She had barely finished packing after 1/2 an hour, and she was out the door, piling into her car with mounds of suitcases.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Yugo and Kenji *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you ready Kenji?" Yugo asked.  
  
"I've been ready for over an hour now." Kenji responded.  
  
"Good! Then let's go to the Grand Coliseum Spa!" Yugo said. He piled the luggage into the trunk, and sat in the passenger's seat. Kenji was forced to drive.  
  
"Why am I always the one to play chauffeur?" He asked.  
  
"Kenji, lighten up. This is good for your driving skills as well." Yugo replied.   
  
He placed the passenger seat to go down, and fell into a deep slumber. Little did Yugo and Kenji know that Uriko would be going to the same spa. The worst part was, she was the one who convicted Yugo of murdering Alice.  
  
So, the beginning of another mystery has started! I hope you like this one as much as my first mystery (which sucked T-T). Anyway, I'm sorry for making Jane happy.... Okay, review if you can and if you do, you're the best! ^_- See ya... laterz. 


	3. In come new suspects

Okay people, I'm used to writing one chapter every night but it might be different now because it's being a piece of crap. Damned computer.. Be better off as scrap metal.. Anyway! Time for chapter 3, no?  
  
"Yugo, wake up. We're almost there and there's no way in hell I'm carrying your suitcases." Kenji shook Yugo who lay asleep in the passenger seat.  
  
"I'm awake.. Don't got to shake me you know.." Yugo yawned and pulled the handle on the side of the car seat, making it go up.  
  
"We've almost arrived. Here, I'm driving, you call and check to make sure that there's a room or two available." Kenji quickly reached into the little compartment between the seats, pulling out a cell phone.  
  
"Okay, fine. Where's the number?" Yugo asked looking through a little black address booklet.  
  
"Under G for Gado, remember?" Kenji said dully.  
  
"Oh yeah.." Yugo said while dialing numbers.  
  
"Hello, you have reached the Grand Coliseum Spa. May I help you?" Jane's familiar voice called.  
  
"Hey Jane! It's me, Yugo!" Yugo said into the phone.  
  
"Oh! Yugo! Glad to hear from you again!" Jane said, although a bit of sarcasm seemed to be in her tone of voice.  
  
"Say, do you have a room open for a while? Kenji and I are going to visit but we need rooms otherwise we drove here for nothing." Yugo said.  
  
"Well, we have a few rooms open. Do you want the Deluxe Pack? The Grand Pack? Or our special Grand Coliseum Deluxe Pack?" Jane said while flipping through what sounded like a book.  
  
"Hold on." Yugo quickly covered the receiver of the phone." Hey Kenji, how much we planning on spending?"  
  
Kenji reached into his pockets, and pulled out something. "Anything there for $2.70?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
"Pay attention to the road before we go off a cliff or something." Yugo said while thinking of what to take. "We'll take the one Alice and I used to have."  
  
"Okay, when will you arrive?" Jane asked.  
  
"Um, in about 45 minutes if even that. We might arrive earlier because traffic is pretty low right now." Yugo responded.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you in less than 2 hours." Jane said.  
  
"All right. Good bye." Yugo hung up the phone and stuck it back into the compartment. "Can't this thing go any faster? I've gotta go to the bathroom."  
  
"What do I look like? A businessman or a freaking racer? What am I to you? Speed Racer?" Kenji was getting angry.  
  
"Calm down, kid.." Yugo said while pulling a beer from the floor.  
  
"I'm not a kid, I'm 22. And where in the hell did you get that from?!" Kenji asked glancing at Yugo.  
  
"I brought it with me because I knew you'd be bitching at me. I decided I'd occupy myself." Yugo said while popping the top off the bottle.  
  
"If you spill any in my car, I'll make you eat the engine." Kenji said while coming to a stop in a bit of heavy traffic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Uriko *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh.. I hate these long drives." Uriko said.  
  
She was sitting in her car, in the middle of a traffic jam.  
  
"Better roll the window up and turn the air conditioner on or I'll roast in all this heat.." Uriko turned to roll the window up, when something, or someBODY caught her eye.  
  
"No-no way! Is it.? GOOD GOD IT IS!" Uriko whispered to herself. "That's Yugo! And Kenji's driving! What're they doing on this road? It's far away from their house, so why..? Wait.. Alice and Yugo's anniversary.. Is today! Are they going to the spa? I'd better stay out of sight then." Uriko rolled the window up and turned the air on. 'Don't look at them, just look straight..' Uriko told herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Yugo and Kenji *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Holy shit.." Yugo said while looking outside.  
  
"Don't curse like that." Kenji said dully.  
  
"I said "Holy shit", aren't you interested in what I have to say?" Yugo said, shaking a bit.  
  
"Is it important?" Kenji asked while waiting for traffic to budge.  
  
Yugo grabbed Kenji's head and turned it towards a red sports car. Kenji's eyes grew wide.  
  
"What is SHE doing here?!" Yugo hissed.  
  
"Well, she has a house up here in the mountains, you know." Kenji replied. "Perhaps she's going to her house up here?"  
  
"I hope.." Yugo let go of Kenji. The traffic started up again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Uriko *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did they see me?" She asked herself. "It doesn't look like they did.."  
  
Uriko drove in and out of traffic. She was ahead of them now, but Kenji's own black sports car would catch up if she were to let her guard down. She was almost at the spa.  
  
'Just a few turns, come on!' Uriko was anxious to get there. She knew what would happen if she and Yugo met up with each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Flash Back *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yugo! How could you do this?" Uriko cried. "What did Alice ever do to you?"  
  
"I already told you, I WAS IN THE ROOM DOING PAPERWORK." Yugo snapped back.  
  
"Then who could've done it?" Uriko yelled.  
  
They were at Alice and Yugo's old apartment, moving the furniture out into Yugo and Kenji's new apartment. At that moment, Kenji stepped in. Uriko grabbed him by his shirt collar.  
  
"AND WHAT ABOUT YOU, HUH KENJI?!" Uriko yelled.  
  
"Release me, I haven't a clue what you're talking about and-" He started but Uriko's pain and anger had taken over.  
  
"Yeah right! Where were you three nights ago on Alice's murder?" Uriko said letting him go.  
  
"I was doing paperwork for the office that Yugo left me." Kenji said while smoothing out his shirt.  
  
"The who did it?" Uriko asked. She then glared at Yugo.  
  
"Uriko." Yugo said.  
  
"Y-yes?" Uriko asked while setting down a small table.  
  
"Get out.. Get out NOW.." Yugo said, his eyes gleaming at her.  
  
"Uriko, please. Just leave before he becomes to angered." Kenji pleaded.  
  
"See? There's one reason why you would've killed Alice! YOU HAVE A SHORT TEMPER AND YOU THREATEN TO HURT THINGS!!" Uriko cried.  
  
Yugo came up to Uriko. His hand clamped her neck, squeezing enough to scare her and Kenji.  
  
"I said, LEAVE." Yugo said, giving her neck a big squeeze.  
  
"Yugo, aren't you going too far?!" Kenji asked, ready to fight off Yugo.  
  
Yugo let Uriko go, and spoke. "I may have a short temper but I'd never do harm. Just frighten. Unless provoked."  
  
Uriko swallowed the hard lump in her throat.  
  
"If I wanted to, I'd have gotten rid of Kenji, right?" Yugo asked.  
  
"That's totally off topic, Yugo." Uriko said.  
  
"Kenji was emotionless, and I was ready to give up hope that he'd never become normal again. Alice could get me mad at times, but I never gave hope up on her. Kenji's still alive, and so is Alice, if some bastard hadn't murdered her." Yugo said.  
  
"Dammit Yugo.. You're giving me the chills, stop talking like that. I'll leave." Uriko picked up her coat, said her good byes, and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* End Flashback *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Uriko felt her neck. She had tiny scars where his hand squeezed. What would he do now, if Kenji weren't present? Would he hurt her more? Or would it not matter? Had Yugo gone mad?  
  
"Oh! The spa!" Uriko gladly found a parking space, and got her luggage.  
  
She looked at the familiar site. The two boys didn't seem to be in site. She picked her luggage up from the street, and went to the front doors. She saw the reception desk, with Jane looking into a book, probably the book of guests to come.  
  
"H-hello Jane! I'm here! May I get a room fast? I, uh, I need to get everything together and see what's changed since I was last here." Uriko said, glancing around with fright.  
  
"Okay, first class, I suppose?" Jane asked dully.  
  
"Yes, please. And here's the money." Uriko said pulling out a wad of money.  
  
Jane simply picked it up and gave her a key. Uriko had room 440, the usual. She glanced outside, noticing what looked like Yugo staggering about, with Kenji trying to help him.  
  
'Oh no! They're here!' Uriko swallowed, said her thank you and good bye and quickly went to the elevator.  
  
"Yugo, you have way to many bags." Kenji said as they walked through the doors.  
  
"Hey, I have a lot of things I have to occupy myself, okay?" Yugo said. "Hey Jane. Which room do we get?"  
  
'Oh shit, what if they see Uriko? Better not let that happen.' Jane pulled a key out from under the desk, where the other keys resided. "Here, you get to have room 307. Your old room, remember?" Jane said while extending her hand.  
  
"Thanks Jane." Yugo said.  
  
The boys dragged the luggage to the elevator, and waited for it to come down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Uriko *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, at least I got everything hanging. Better see if I can get a table in the corner for dinner." Uriko said.  
  
Jane always had this thing for keeping the rooms clean. She hated cleaning up messes, and the maids did too. Ironic that they'd hate cleaning yet made it as maids. Uriko walked downstairs, a safer route to the front desk. She reached Jane, who had a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"What's the matter, Jane?" Uriko asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing.. Jenny had to come." Jane said, stabbing a pen into her book.  
  
"Oh, bummer. Hey, would it be possible to reserve a table for tonight? I would like one in a corner away from everybody." Uriko said.  
  
"Oh, sure. No problem." Jane pulled out a card, writing something on it.  
  
"Thanks Jane." Uriko said, scurrying off to her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Jenny *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hmph, Jane just can't seem to keep this place in order. She needs a real woman, not her tomboyish self." Jenny said while smoothing out some wrinkles on her comforter.  
  
She looked around, and drew the curtains, putting herself in darkness. She went into her bags, and pulled out many different gadgets. She pulled one to her lips, and spoke into the recorder.  
  
"My adventure, as it will be called now, has begun. I've arrived at this little spa of Jane's. Very cute and well-kept, but could use a little work. I'm only here because Alan told me I need a break from all my modeling and spying. I've never been to this place before, and I've found out that I'm on a schedule. Why would Jane want a schedule? Doesn't sound like her. But that is not the point. I am going to create an electronic diary of my adventure here. To start off, I think I'll explore a bit. It IS said that movie stars reside here. I'd like to see if that is true. I shall explore now." Jenny turned it off. "Come dinner I'll see who is here."  
  
She put her clothes up into the closet with gentleness. No wrinkles on HER clothes. She went out of her room, 324, and noticed down the hall there was movement.  
  
"Kenji, do you think Nonomura will find us?" Yugo whispered coming down the hall.  
  
"I haven't a clue. Should I snoop around to find her room?" Kenji asked.  
  
"If you do, don't get caught." Yugo said.  
  
"It's already too late." Kenji sighed. "We're caught."  
  
"What do you mean?" Yugo said.  
  
"Jenny, it's rude to eavesdrop. Don't do it again." Kenji had crossed his arms over his chest and glanced in Jenny's direction.  
  
"I see they'll be a problem." She whispered. "Why hello, boys."  
  
"Hi Jenny.." They both said.  
  
"I'm just exploring, you two should run along now and prepare for tomorrow." Jenny smiled and quickly ran off. "I see you two say "Nonomura" is here.. Where can Uriko be?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~* 6:18 *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It's almost time for dinner. Better run before Yugo and Kenji see me.." Uriko said.  
  
She wore a dress, like every other girl other than Jane. It was blue, a dark blue, and went down to her ankles. It had a slit that ended at mid- thigh. Her shoes weren't special, just dark blue almost black shoes that had a bit of a heel. Her elegant hair was the in her old braid, with bangs hanging down and little curly hairs at hr sideburns. She opened her door, and snuck outside into the hall. She darted past the perverted men who watched her walk down the hallways. She avoided seeing or being seen by Yugo and Kenji.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Jenny *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay, and I push this button and, there!" Jenny held up her pen.  
  
It fit safely anywhere, but it was a special pen. It had a recorder placed in the top tip. She turned it on and went outside in her bright red cocktail dress.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Yugo and Kenji *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You ready Yugo? It's about time for dinner and you know that Jane hates people to be late. She'd kill you." Kenji said.  
  
"Keep your shirt on, I'm coming" Yugo said, tying the red tie on his business suit.  
  
"Ready?" Kenji asked.  
  
"Let's go." Yugo answered.  
  
The two went downstairs. It was pretty crowded, and all the middle tables were taken. They looked around, and noticed a woman. Jenny, was just about the only table that had 2 available seats left. The boys asked if they could join her and she let them. Kenji put the cup of water to his lips, while scanning the area. A dark blue figure caught his eye. He almost spit his water out. He swallowed quickly and pulled Yugo close.  
  
"Yugo." He hissed into Yugo's ear. "Uriko is over THERE."  
  
Kenji's eyes pointed to the corner, not far from their own table.  
  
"Oh crap.." Yugo whispered.  
  
"It isn't very nice to share secrets at the table." Jenny said.  
  
"Okay.." The boys said.  
  
Waiters and waitresses came out, with food. Each person was served, and the talking began.  
  
"Oh great. I can't eat knowing that they could be watching me from over there." Uriko said. "And they're sitting with Jenny? When did she come?"  
  
Uriko put a chunk of chicken in her mouth. She watched them, waiting for Yugo to pull out a gun and shoot her.  
  
'I'm becoming paranoid..' Uriko thought.  
  
"So, boys, what's happened since this whole incident?" Jenny asked after swallowing some wine.  
  
"Not much. At least not me. I'm busy with paperwork at the office." Kenji said, scooping a small portion of mashed potatoes into his mouth.  
  
"Well, I've been doing errands and dumping the writing portion on Kenji." Yugo admitted.  
  
"Oh, that's fine and dandy. Well.." Jenny's voice trailed off.  
  
Many people had left. The three had finished and had gone out the door. They were in the cool breeze, when Yugo hit somebody.  
  
"Sorry miss, I didn't see you there." He held up a young girl no older than Kenji.  
  
Uriko's eyes grew wide, and Yugo almost dropped her. Jenny had to get this on tape. She made sure the pen was in working order, and leaned over a bit.  
  
"I-I didn't see you there either. N-n-now if you'll excuse me, I must get going." Uriko pushed Yugo away and ran into the crowd.  
  
"Still bothering with Nonomura I see?" Came a voice.  
  
"Huh? That voice.." Yugo turned around to a see an old friend of his.  
  
"Shenlong, what the hell are YOU doing here?" Kenji asked.  
  
"We decided to take a break from our jobs and relax for a while." Shenlong said with a shrug.  
  
"What do you mean "we"? Kenji asked.  
  
Uranus floated from behind Shenlong. She was smirking at Yugo, and Yugo remember all the times he hated her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Flashback *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"YOU TWO CENT WHORE! YOU'RE NOTHING WHEN IT COMES TO SHOWBIZ!!" Uranus's loud voice filled the room.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Uranus, but I got the part." Alice said timidly.  
  
"I don't know why they picked YOU.." Uranus muttered.  
  
"Well.. I said I was-AHHHHH!!!" Alice was struck in the stomach with a large pillar, which was heavy for a prop.  
  
Uranus and Alice got into a huge cat fight, but they were both stopped.  
  
"Alice! ALICE! STOP!" Yugo's arms wrapped around her waist, stopping her from lunging at Uranus. "URANUS! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE JEALOUS OF ALICE DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD HURT HER!"  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! Uranus didn't do ANYTHING wrong. Alice probably started it by rubbing it into her face." Shenlong said.  
  
"Shut up Shenlong." Yugo said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* End Flashback *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenji tried to analyze this out. What would they be doing here? Kenji thought about it, when a thought came to him. 'Yugo had been Alice's manager. Shenlong was Uranus's manager. Alice always got the main roll, while Uranus was second best. She never liked Alice, and probably didn't give a damn about her death. Doesn't that give her a motive for killing Alice? And then Shenlong. Shenlong got less money for the lower parts Uranus played. She always played backup or a role that wasn't very important. If Alice were out of the way, wouldn't Shenlong get Uranus to play the much better parts? And where were they when Alice was murdered. They seemed to have wanted to kill her after the whole incident o Uranus trying to hurt Alice and Yugo talking crap to them. That gives them a clear and good motive for getting her out of the way. I think we've got 2 new suspects.'  
  
And there we have it. Chapter 3. So, is it good so far? Didn't think so.. But that's besides the point. Point is.. There is no point. So, anyway, review if you can and see ya. laterz. 


	4. Why is Xion here?

Hi people, I'm back. Just responding to a review I got. First of all (this is going to be one long paragraph), the reason I tell people that I dislike it is because I see reviews as something to give your personal reaction and when you give your personal reaction the author has every right to know why you think that way. Second, I feel that if people should say which couples they like then I have every right to say which couples I dislike. I'm not trying to bash anybody, but almost any story I read there's a mild or huge taste of Keniko. I dislike it and I have every right to say it. Now, with that out of my way, on with the story.  
  
"So, where's your room, Shenlong?" Yugo asked while sitting comfortably in an armchair.  
  
"It's room 410." Shenlong said pulling out the key to his and Uranus's room.  
  
"Oh, that's nice.." Yugo said.  
  
They sat in silence, when Kenji had to ask Yugo out. The two boys had stepped out, when Kenji began to talk.  
  
"I got a call today." Kenji said.  
  
"Who called us THIS time?" Yugo asked.  
  
"Well, it was Xion." Kenji said.  
  
Although it didn't seem or look like they'd be friends, Xion and Yugo were pretty close.  
  
"Well! Xion! Why'd he call?" Yugo asked with interest.  
  
"He said that he came down to the spa but doesn't have enough money for any rooms. He said all the cheaper rooms are sold out. He wanted to know if he can share with us." Kenji explained.  
  
"Sure, of course he can!" Yugo exclaimed.  
  
The two boys stepped back in. Shenlong was staring out the window, while Uranus was looking through the little figurines on the shelves.  
  
"Okay, we're back." Yugo said.  
  
They were engaged in talking about Uranus's new role. Kenji heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Hello! It's me!" Came what sounded like Uriko's voice.  
  
Kenji's eyes grew wide. What was she doing here? How did she know what room they were in? Kenji swallowed, and expected to see Uriko with a gun or something. But no, it was Xion, master of voices.  
  
"Oh, Xion. Hello." Kenji said, two seconds away from pulverizing Xion.  
  
"Got you good, didn't I?" Xion asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah.. Shut up and get in.." Kenji never felt comfortable around Xion.  
  
Ever since Alice's death, he didn't want anything to do with Xion. Kenji stepped out of the way, letting Xion come in. Everybody greeted eachother and went back to their conversation.  
  
"Alice would've loved that part.." Yugo sighed.  
  
"I know! It's the best part!" Uranus said, rubbing it in his face.  
  
"If only some bastard hadn't killed her.. Or she could've commit suicide." Yugo was trembling.  
  
"I'm sure she wouldn't have commit suicide." Xion said, sipping a cup of wine.  
  
"Yugo, let the past go. That was a whole year ago. Let these things go." Shenlong said.  
  
"I've heard that Nonomura is here too." Uranus said.  
  
"She is." Yugo and Kenji said in unison.  
  
"Aren't you worried? That something might happen?" Xion asked. "Another fight might break out."  
  
"We're keeping our distance." Yugo said.  
  
"My name is Uriko Nonomura, grade A bitch." Xion mocked Uriko's voice.  
  
"You're really good at voices Xion." Yugo exclaimed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Uriko *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Really?! This helps me a whole lot! Thank you miss! All right, good bye!" Uriko was happy.  
  
She could finally pin down Yugo for the murder of Alice! A woman was passing by when she heard Yugo's voice and then saw Alice fall. Somebody had pushed Alice off. Another person, a man, also said the same thing. But could they be trusted? The man was a robber who was robbing the apartment room above Alice and Yugo's and the woman was crazy. She had to take medications and such. A robber and mental patient. Wasn't it enough to pin down Yugo?  
  
"I can't think right now.. I think I'll go swim." Uriko changed into her swimsuit and put on the little whistle that Jane gave her.  
  
She was to blow it if she were in danger. Uriko wrapped a towel around her waist. It was night, so she could walk without the fear of being seen. She reached the pool, and dove in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Yugo and Kenji *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay, thanks for stopping by, bye." Yugo said.  
  
He slammed the door behind Shenlong and Uranus.  
  
"Man, they're a pain in the ass." Xion said. "Would you look at that?"  
  
"Look at what?" Yugo asked.  
  
"Nonomura sneaking around in a swimsuit." Xion said looking out the window.  
  
"Hm.. " Yugo got a thought. 'After that phone call, they have enough evidence to say I did it. I'm not going to let that happen. I'll have to get rid of Nonomura. Without her, how can the court trust a woman with hallucinations and a man who was robbing a room? I'll just have to get rid of her now..' He didn't like the thought, but he decided to do it. "Boys, I'll be back."  
  
He stepped into the hallway, and into the changing for the swimming area. There was scuba gear. He slid it on, and went outside. There was Uriko, making laps around the perimeter of the pool. Yugo's one chance was when Uriko was turned around, so he could get her from behind. He cracked his knuckles. She had turned around, and luckily for him, had stopped. Yugo snuck to the edge of the pool. He quietly sank into the deep waters, and with ease swam for Uriko's foot. He grasped it, dragging her under. Uriko was flailing; he could feel her kicking. She couldn't make him let go, she flailed more and more.  
  
'Who is this?! How did they know that I was here? Is it some random murderer?' Uriko could feel the attacker bear hug her, so she couldn't swim from their grip. 'It's a guy, I can tell! Can it really be Yugo?! Or Kenji?! Are they actually trying to kill me?!'  
  
Uriko kicked more. Her foot hit Yugo in the spot that shouldn't be hit. Yugo let her go, and Uriko swam upwards. She got the whistle, and blew all her breath into it. Yugo quickly got out, and scurried away. Uriko was gripping the side of the wall, but her body was weak with exhaustion, and her grip was loosening. Jane came quickly, and noticed Uriko. She pulled her out of the water, and tried to help her.  
  
"Uriko? What happened?" Jane asked.  
  
"I-I *cough* was attacked.." She gasped for air.  
  
"I'll get you to the hospital right away!" Jane said.  
  
They had a little mini hospital, not one for big things, but one for things like this. Uriko lay on the bed; she was going to be fine in the morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Jenny *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How horrible! Uriko was almost murdered" Jenny said into the recorder. "She recalls a man attacking her, although she could not see his face or anything because he wore scuba gear. He almost got rid of her. Terribly dreadful."  
  
Jenny stuffed the recorder into her bag. Somebody was at the door. She opened it, and Xion walked in.  
  
"What're you doing here?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Just stopping by, saying hello." Xion said.  
  
"Okay, hello, good bye. Have a nice day." Jenny said, shutting the door. "He's very odd. I wonder why he'd come over here just to say hi?"  
  
Jenny was looking over her schedule for the following weeks. Why was she going to have an injection for her face? She looked young enough already. Oh well, Jenny put the list into her purse. She was to have a massage then go to dinner. Everybody was busy. Jenny had a massage, Uriko was taking a walk, Yugo was in an exercise class, Kenji was taking a shower, and Xion was wandering around the complex trying to figure out what was where, Shenlong was in the mud baths and Uranus was taking a facial. Dinner was in 20 minutes. Everybody came dressed to dinner. Uriko sat in her corner again.  
  
'There they are again. With the whole gang. Except Jenny. Why does she keep hanging around them?' Uriko glared at their table.  
  
"Yugo, I can't eat. She keeps staring over here and it's making me uncomfortable." Kenji whispered into Yugo's ear.  
  
"Just ignore her. She deserves no attention." Yugo responded.  
  
But Kenji could feel her eyes glaring at their table. She was planning something, and he knew they'd fall for it.  
  
"Oh, please?" Jenny asked.  
  
"No, leave me alone you crazy woman!" Xion stuffed chicken into his mouth.  
  
"But I've heard that you can do Dr. Phil's voice and Oprah's voice. And even Uriko's." Jenny smirked.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Xion asked.  
  
"Because I'm curious." Jenny said, leaning over the table to him. Her pen was in his face almost, why did she bring that everywhere she went?  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat, Jenny." Xion pointed out.  
  
"But I'm not a cat, I'm a bat, remember?" Jenny said a bit irritated.  
  
"It's a phrase, woman." Xion said, getting angry.  
  
'He looks like he's getting mad.' Uriko thought. 'What're they saying?'  
  
"And Nonomura's getting on my nerves." Xion said.  
  
"Can't we talk about something other than HER?" Yugo asked.  
  
"I'm done eating. I'll see you in the room." Kenji stood up and left.  
  
"Okay, Kenji.." Yugo said.  
  
'And where is HE going?' Uriko thought. 'Perhaps getting into scuba diver gear and waiting for me to go swimming again?'  
  
A thought struck Uriko. Now was time for a plan. She'd go swimming all right. And she'll get caught. After dinner, instead of swimming though, she went to bed. She decided that he'd wait till she went swimming. Then she'd let him catch her and she would transform. It was a good idea. Uriko fell into a deep slumber.  
  
"Well, I guess it's time to get up.." Uriko said.  
  
She sat up and changed. First up was an exercise class. She locked her door and left.  
  
"Well, I see I have nothing till tomorrow. Might as well snoop around again." Jenny picked up her recorder and left.  
  
"I hate walking, but we've gotta go, huh Kenji?" Yugo asked.  
  
"Yeah, see ya Xion." Kenji and Yugo went off for their walking classes.  
  
Xion looked around. Now was the time to strike.  
  
And there you have it. The next chapter. I've lost all feeling to write right now. Okay, see ya.. laterz. 


End file.
